1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fans, in particular to decoratively designed ceiling fan blades which are easy to install to existing ceiling fan blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling fans are well known devices that function to circulate air and decorate many rooms across the world. Ceiling fans generally have a long operational life span and once installed, will ordinarily last for many years. Unfortunately, over time styles and home decorating choices tend to change, leaving the home owner with few fashionable options short of completely replacing the fan.
One option for updating the look of a ceiling fan is to cover the blades with a fan blade cover. The related art is replete with a multitude of fan blade cover designs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,572 to Prucha et al., 5,470,205 to Conklin, Jr., 5,516,264 to Anetrini, 5,564,900 to McAuley, 5,591,005 to McCready, and 5,591,006 to DeMeo et al. all teach different methods of securing decorative coverings to ceiling fan blades. These coverings do not, however, change the shape or the function of the blades, as does the present invention, and are therefore limited in their ability to change the overall appearance of a ceiling fan.
A second approach to updating ceiling fan design without completely replacing the fan itself is to remove and replace the fan""s blades. Replacing a ceiling fan""s blades can be a difficult process. The blades must not only be securely attached to the fan motor, they must also be carefully balanced. This process can be especially tiresome due to the fact that the installer must be positioned on a ladder or in some other elevated position and the work must be preformed above the head of the installer. Special tools must also frequently be used to remove the blades.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,787 to Hodgkins, Jr. and 6,352,411 to Bucher et al. teach interchangeable ceiling fan blade systems and quick install blade arms for ceiling fans. These systems alleviate some of the above mentioned problems associated with fan blade replacement but, unlike the present invention, the ""787, and ""411 patents teach the removal and replacement of the original fan blades, a step not required by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D451,997 to Schwartz teaches a ceiling fan design wherein each of the five fan blades resembles a palm frond. The ""997 design differs from the present invention because it contains a border around each palm frond and the fronds are shaped differently. The ""997 design also lacks the attachment brackets of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an easy install ceiling fan blade solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a decoratively designed easy to install ceiling fan blade that attaches directly to the existing blades of a ceiling fan. Each blade has a body with a front surface, back surface, inner edge, outer edge and two opposing side edges. The body may be constructed in a number of different shapes ranging from traditional blades to a stemless spade type shape. The front surface is decorative, and two brackets are attached to the back surface. The brackets are designed to allow a fan blade to slide between the brackets and the back surface of the body. A set screw located on each bracket secures the existing blade to the easy install blade.
The easy install fan blades can come in a variety of shapes and styles bounded only by a designer""s imagination. Palm frond type ceiling fans have become more popular in recent years. Due to this fact the preferred embodiment of the easy install ceiling fan blade is shaped to resemble palm fronds to give an existing ceiling fan a tropical look.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an easy to install ceiling fan blade that is attachable to an existing ceiling fan blade.
It is another object of the invention to provide an easy to install ceiling fan blade that can be attached to an existing ceiling fan blade without the need for tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an easy to install ceiling fan blade that will change the appearance of an existing ceiling fan.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.